cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Aaron Paul
Aaron Paul (1979 - ) Film Deaths *''Bad Girls from Valley High (2005)'' [Jonathan Wharton]: Commits suicide (off screen) so that he can be with Nicole Bilderback in Hell forever; he's seen later on when Nicole and Julie Benz arrive in Hell. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Last House on the Left'' (2009) [Francis]: Hit on the head with the claw of a hammer by Tony Goldwyn, after Tony and Monica Potter try to drown Aaron in the sink and stick his hand in the garbage disposal. His body is later seen when his brother (Garret Dillahunt) discovers him during a chase through the house (Thanks to Nolan) *''Triple 9 ''(2016) [Gabe Welch]: Shot repeatedly by Casey Affleck (on top of having been shot in the neck by Luis Da Silva), after Aaron shoots Anthony Mackie as Mackie is attempting to kill Casey (who is unaware of the plot on his life). *''Central Intelligence'' (2016) [Phil]: Throat ripped out by Dwayne Johnson as Aaron was about to shoot Kevin Hart. *''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016; animated)'' [Nyx Ulric]: Begins to disintegrate due to using the power of the king's ring as the sun rises. The film ends as he slowly starts to disperse, but his fate is clear. *''The 9th Life of Louis Drax (2016)'' [Peter Drax]: Dies (off-screen) of pneumonia and his injuries when his body is swept into a cave after his wife (Sarah Gadon) pushes him off a cliff into the ocean; his body is seen (a special effects dummy) in the morgue, and Aaron appears to his adopted son (Aiden Longworth) in the afterlife as a sea monster throughout the film. *''Come and Find Me (2016) '[David]: Shot to death along with Annabelle Wallis (off-screen) by Garret Dillahunt and Enver Gjokaj's men , Aaron is shot to death ; the movie ends as they decide to emerge from the house they are trapped in and go out in a blaze of glory. *The Parts You Lose (2019)' [''Fugitive criminal]: Shot to death (off-screen) by SWAT team, while Danny Murphy looks on helpless from a far distance. Notable Connections *Mr. Lauren Parsekian. Paul, Aaron Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1979 Births Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Child Actors Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by hammer Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Breaking Bad cast members Category:Actors who died in John Hillcoat Movies Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Black Mirror Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Alexandre Aja Movies Category:Final Fantasy Cast Members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Veronica Mars cast members Category:Married actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in Rawson Marshall Thurber Movies Category:Miramax Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Westworld Cast Members Category:Netflix Stars Category:Baptist